Let them rest
by InaffectionateTraveler
Summary: THIS IS CANCELLED BY THE TIME IT IS UPLOADED! We all have concepts of a moral and ethical principles. A wolf even has them. He decides, that sometimes you have to put them aside, and let them rest. A collection of short stories. (First fic) (Updates sometimes)
1. Chapter 1

It was another day, and he was on the hunt. For you see, he was a wolf. And because of the fact he was hunting, he was going to **kill**. For a pony, this was extreme. For a _pony_ it was unjust for this to happen. Yet the rules were different for a wolf. These rules were all for killing, simply because of their hereditary and evolutionary traits. They were born and raised, as killers and carnivores.

But this wolf wasn't focused on such things, for he was tracking a deer, that he was certain was weak. He went onwards, sniffing and looking at the prints left in the late winter snow. As he reached the end of the trail, he realised that he was at a cottage. Why ponies would live in such trivial places, he couldn't understand. He glanced over at the bridge connecting it.

He sniffed around, until he picked it up. He had detected the scent of _blood_, and he wanted it badly. But the opening of a door badly startled him. It was a yellow pony, with a pink mane, and she was leaving her abode. This was his chance, he could finally attack the deer. She waved goodbye to her animals and set off, allowing the wolf to cross the, literal, final bridge.

As he approached, he noticed sniffling, and more scents then usual. He could see, that the deer was with her family, which was actually just her children. She had gone out to get food for them, and was attacked by the wolf. He was flabbergasted, at what he was about to do. Despite their demeanor, wolves cared very much for their young. Small pups...

Whilst he wasn't the father of any children, he could still understand the need for a parent to protect the young, rather than themselves. But here he was, with two choices. Firstly, he could put everything he was taught to the side. The other, was to slaughter them. And yet, his own morals were interfering. He couldn't decide something right now, he chose something else.

With a menacing growl, he spoke.

**"If i see you in my territory again, there won't be as much mercy,"**

"..."

With that, he stalked off, to look for a different meal, that wouldn't put his mind in jeopardy. The day after the previous incident, he was out and hunting again. He couldn't focus with deer on the mind, so he decided that maybe a _fox_ would do. This time, he encountered another deer, but this one didn't seem so _innocent_. It was time, he ran at the deer, and as he leaped at it, he saw crying eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf had lived another day, other animals, not so much. And today he had his sights set, on a dog. It was hanging around a farm, though it's ownership a mystery. It was brown, and white, a simple mix, but the meat was a rarity. So it was good to know that his meal, however small, would be delicious. But there was something he hadn't accounted for, the owner.

An orange farm pony wandered over to the fence, and called for the dog. The dog followed her, for she was the master.

It was actually somewhat surprising to see them though. They looked pretty happy together. Something a wolf like him was unable to say. He never much considered having a mate, considering he was an omega. Well, he _was_ but now he was alone. No one to care for, but at least he didn't have to bear the brunt of the pack. Maybe someday he'll join a different pack.

The next day, he returned to the farm. And once again he found the dog sitting there. He silently came up behind him, and he was about to sink his teeth in...but something stopped him. It was the shouting and running of a certain orange master.

He barked madly, he was hungry! Nothing was supposed to stop an angry wolf, but something did. Whatever the reason, he retreated back into the woods. There was nothing for him here, so he left, but he would be back, loose ends and those things.

This time, he was going to finish what he had started, he was going to **kill** that dog for it's meat, a delicacy to his people. He was going to do it, strike it down in the middle of the night, for the purpose of life. After all, sometimes one life must end for the purpose of another. He suspected after these first two encounters, the dog would be somewhere by the house.

But as he was investigating, he heard ponies, and he heard them talking. What were they talking about? Surely nothing important.

"There's a wolf out in them woods," one voice stated, one known as the master pony.

"That sounds terrible Applejack," a weak voice stated.

Were they talking about him? Most likely, seeing as he was constantly stalking animals, that happened to be near pony homes. But it was their fault, for they built houses near the woods, and anyone would tell you how dangerous it was.

The wolf stalked off, no meat today.


	3. Chapter 3

This wolf, a single wolf. This was his home, sitting under a beautiful collection of clouds, and rainbows. On occasion, he would see a rainbow colored pony emerge. With her _pet._ The word sickened him, it was wrong. She was in _control_ of him, and for what purpose? Was there any benefits? Nothing he could think of.

What he noticed, was the pet in question, was a tortoise. Anyone would tell you that i was truly strange to have a pet like that. If you were a flying creature, what purpose would it serve to have a grounded _pet?_ He was never much the philosopher type. But even he could see such a flaw. But that line of questioning weakened, when you saw the strange flying contraption, which allowed him to keep up. Well, at the very least be on the same level, because the pony in question was quite fast.

He looked up to see, the cyan mare place her faithful pet on the ground. She then departed from the scene, leaving him there. This was an outrage! You take him in, feed him, shelter him, and then up and leave him there! Despite all of this, it was the mare's fault, after all, she left him there. And she could _only_ come back to discover him eaten by a wolf...

He decided, it was going to happen. He calmly walked over to the stream, and waited for his slow meal to arrive.

It took him a minute, but after that, he had reached it. He leaped out, and bit down hard on his prey. However, he found out, is that the shell protected him quite well. He bit down hard, but the shell didn't even crack. He wrestled with it, when he found himself face to face with the same mare who lived in the clouds. The next thing he knew, was that it was nighttime, and he was starving, apparently he had his clock cleaned. Now he was enraged, but, like the hunters who track wolves, he could wait..as long as needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

One week, one week had passed. He was furious, she had fooled him once, shame on her. Twice? Never not again.

Wolves were flightless, but even things with wings disturbed the soil. The town had too many ponies, but everyone went into the forest, sometimes.

The day was gone, the night had come. He could hear two voices outside the nearest entrance, the master pony, and the rainbow pony. They were arguing, whatever about, he couldn't care less. He was just waiting for them to leave. As soon as they did, he exited the forest, and headed towards orange pony's farm. Orange pony was taking care of the tortoise.

He was going to get the tortoise, one way or another. He headed for the barn, because he was going hide in it, until sundown. And he waited, until, rainbow pony came back to retrieve her _pet_. They talked for a minute, and then one of them turned around. This was his time to strike. He ran out of the barn at full speed, fully intent on getting the tortoise.

He grabbed the creature with his teeth, carrying it away. He heard shouts but, didn't stop;he knew who was shouting, it was the rainbow pony. He immediately started crunching on the shell of his captured foe. He started running into the everfree, without looking where he was going. This would end up with him running into a very large tree. He looked up to discover, that it had windows, and a door.

His best chance was to hide in the strange tree, so he broke a window, and climbed in. He didn't know who lived in this tree, but he wasn't asking. He hid under a table, making sure he had a firm grip on his tortoise. After a few minutes, he heard pounding on the door, followed by some words that he couldn't understand. Then, he heard some sobbing, which grew silent, as the pony walked away.

His heart felt heavy, and yet he couldn't understand why. He went outside the everfree and dug a hole. The next day, the rainbow pony found her _pet_ in a hole, right under her house.


	5. Chapter 5

The busy village of Ponyville. A nice new place to settle down. Despite calling it busy, it was considerably calmer than cities like Canterlot. A wolf could really, if not _only_ live in places like this one. One fine morning he was walking around the lake, basking the nice sunlight, until he spotted an enigma of a scene. A pink pony and a young alligator were playing in the middle of the lake!

Truly, a mystery! Investigation had to begin immediately, so he ducked behind a nearby tree. The mare in question was speaking so fast, you'd think she was temporally displaced! You could also get that from how fast she was, easily outdoing the fastest wolves to ever live _combined_ who was she? What was with her mane, and her cutie mark?

While he was busy wondering this, he felt a nibble at his paw, and looked down to see...a tiny alligator! Wait...wasn't he the pink pony's _pet?_

"Where didja go Gummy?" a playful voice asked.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh! A wolf!"

He was ready for it, a scream, the running etc. But instead, he was met with...

"Why didn't you tell me you found one, Gummy! I have _always_ wanted to meet one!"

Before he could even react, his entire world turned to a blur, not allowing him to understand what was happening.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
